Un moment de faiblesse
by Awpe
Summary: À la suite d'un combat épuisant, Chat Noir découvre l'identité de sa partenaire...
1. Le combat

**Voici ma toute première fanfic !**

 **Normalement** **elle sera en deux chapitres à moins que je ne change d'avis...**

 **Ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **J'espère** **que ça va vous plaire, je vous laisse à votre** **lecture !**

Un moment de faiblesse

Chapitre 1 : Le combat

La ville de Paris se trouvait une nouvelle fois en danger, et ses héros attitrés, Ladybug et Chat Noir, devaient encore affronter un parisien akumatisé. Mais cette fois, le papillon avait transformé Tom Dupain, le père de Marinette.

Le combat avait déjà bien avancé quand elle s'était aperçue de l'identité de son ennemi : Chat Noir avait déjà utilisé son cataclysme et avait dû partir pour éviter de se retransformer aux yeux de tous, de nombreux parisiens avait déjà étés victimes de la colère de ce nouveau vilain, et Sabine, la mère de Marinette, en faisait partie.

En découvrant qu'elle était entrain d'affronter son père, Ladybug voulu cesser le combat, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui faire du mal, elle n'agissait plus que pour se défendre et jamais pour attaquer. L'héroïne se sentait totalement démunie : son père avait été transformé, sa mère avait disparu et son partenaire l'avait abandonnée, même si elle savait qu'il reviendrait aussi vite que son kwami le lui permettrai. Et pour ne rien arranger, elle avait vu tous ses camarades de classe se mettre à l'abri, sauf bien sûr Alya, qui fidèle à elle-même filmait la scène pour le LadyBlog, et Adrien. Le garçon qui faisait battre le cœur de Marinette était introuvable, et elle craignait qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Ladybug était perdue, toutes ces choses occupaient son esprit, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le combat et commençait déjà à accepter la possibilité de devoir donner son Miraculous à son ennemi juré. Le combat durait déjà depuis de longues minutes et l'héroïne commençait à perdre son énergie, ainsi que son optimisme habituellement si présent. De plus, sans la présence de son coéquipier, elle avait le sentiment de ne pouvoir arriver à rien. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle devait se débrouiller sans le félin, ayant même eu parfois à se battre contre lui, mais la situation était cette fois bien différente.

Le bruit de destruction provoqué par le boulanger empêcha la jeune fille d'entendre celui qui arrivait derrière elle.

\- Je t'ai manqué ma Lady ?

Ladybug sursauta en entendant la voix de son compagnon et se retourna pour faire face à deux yeux verts, particulièrement proches de son visage.

\- Chat ! Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama la jeune fille en repoussant légèrement son ami, dont le visage s'approchait dangereusement du sien dans une énième tentative de l'embrasser.

Une vague de soulagement la parcourut, lui redonnant un peu d'espoir.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Chat Noir, qui avait remarqué les traits tirés de sa partenaire.

\- Ça va. C'est seulement que le combat commence à s'éterniser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons en finir rapidement, répondit le jeune homme en lui caressant le bras dans un geste de réconfort.

Ce geste arracha une grimace de douleur à la jeune fille et le chat fronça les sourcils. Il enleva sa main et vit que le costume de sa partenaire était légèrement déchiré, faisant apparaître une blessure qui laissait couler du sang sur la combinaison aux couleurs de coccinelle.

\- Ladybug, tu es blessée.

\- Je sais. Ne fais pas attention à moi, notre ennemi continu de saccager la ville et nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps.

\- Mais tu...

\- On a plus le temps Chat Noir !

Le félin se tu en entendant la voix autoritaire de sa coéquipière, acquiesça et la suivi. Le retour de son partenaire avait fait revenir la détermination de Ladybug, sans pour autant lui faire oublier que c'était son père qu'elle affrontait.

\- Alors ma Lady, où est-ce qu'on en est ? Tu a trouvé à qui on avait affaire ? Et pour son akuma ?

\- Pour l'akuma, je n'ai pas encore trouvé, mais lui, il est boulanger près d'ici.

\- Bien, alors on a du pain sur la planche !

Chat Noir sourit, fier de son nouveau jeu-de-mot, et Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel. Ils retournèrent au combat, encore plus déterminés à gagner.

La jeune héroïne jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où ses camarades de classe s'étaient abrités, espérant voir qu'Adrien les avait rejoint, mais le jeune homme restait introuvable. Ladybug s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Sa mère et Adrien avaient tous les deux disparus. Elle essaya de se calmer en se disant que toutes les victimes réapparaîtraient une fois le combat fini, comme à chaque fois.

Chat Noir jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Il voyait que sa coéquipière n'était pas dans le même état qu'habituellement. Le félin connaissait une Ladybug déterminée et se doutait que sa blessure au bras n'était pas à l'origine de ce changement d'état d'esprit.

\- Ma Lady, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Paris a besoin de toi au top de ta forme !

\- C'est juste que certaines personnes auxquelles je tiens... Elles ont disparues. Et le boulanger, c'est...

Elle suspendit ses paroles, se rendant compte qu'elle allait révéler à Chat Noir des éléments permettant de découvrir son identité. Ce dernier, qui avait compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase, ne releva pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Tout sera rétabli à la fin du combat, tu le sais bien.

Ladybug acquiesça et retourna au combat, lançant son yo-yo vers sa cible. Ce geste lui arracha un cri de douleur, ce qui attira le regard inquiet de Chat Noir. La blessure semblait être plus grave que ce qu'elle avait cru, et risquait de limiter ses capacités au combat. Comme si sa fatigue et la situation n'était pas suffisantes... Se concentrer sur le combat commençait à être de plus en plus difficile pour elle et son partenaire l'avait remarqué.

L'affrontement devait cesser au plus vite mais pour cela, elle devait trouver où se cachait l'akuma de son père. Elle examina son ennemi, cherchant quel objet pouvait dissimuler le petit papillon. Elle aperçu le fouet de cuisine qui lui servait d'arme et comprit que c'était là que s'était logé l'akuma. Elle fit un signe à Chat Noir, lui indiquant l'objet et celui-ci comprit ce qu'ils leur restait à faire : Ladybug était prête à utiliser son Lucky-Charm. Après avoir utilisé son pouvoir, elle reçu un petit objet et, encore une fois, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'utiliser. Alors qu'elle se creusait la tête pour essayer de trouver un moyen de rendre utile cet objet, elle reçu un nouveau coup, l'envoyant contre un mur et aggravant par la même occasion sa blessure. La jeune fille entendit son compagnon crier son nom et se précipiter vers elle pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

\- Il va falloir que tu te ménage pour la suite du combat, murmura Chat Noir.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois me battre. Si je me ménage je serais inutile.

\- Et si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas finir par t'évanouir, et c'est certainement pas comme ça que tu vas m'aider.

Ladybug acquiesça dans un soupir. Son partenaire avait raison, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout et avait hâte que le combat se termine. Elle essaya de retrouver ses esprits, réussit finalement à trouver une utilité à l'objet obtenu avec son Lucky-Charm et indiqua sa stratégie à Chat Noir qui restait près d'elle par peur de la voir s'écrouler.

La victoire était proche, ce qui rassurait l'héroïne. Les deux héros mirent en exécution la stratégie de Ladybug, cette dernière faisant attention à ne pas trop bouger son bras blessé. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et avait presque du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il réussirent à combattre leur ennemi rapidement et avec succès. Chat Noir cassa le fouet et sa partenaire captura l'akuma, le libérant ensuite sous la forme d'un petit papillon inoffensif. Le rituel de fin de combat achevé, tout redevint normal et les victimes réapparurent. La blessure de Ladybug disparue également, mais la jeune fille s'effondra, toujours épuisée, et fut rattrapée de justesse par son coéquipier.

Dans les bras de son compagnon, elle aperçut au loin sa mère qui avait réapparu en même temps que les autres. Enfin soulagée de son inquiétude, l'héroïne murmura "maman", ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Chat Noir, ne comprenant pas à qui elle s'adressait. Il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, espérant encore une fois avoir un indice sur son identité, en vain. La jeune fille se retourna ensuite vers son partenaire et murmura :

\- Adrien… Il faut retrouver Adrien...

Le jeune homme sourit en entendant sa coéquipière s'inquiéter pour lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait l'intérêt de sa partenaire pour sa véritable identité et commençait à se demander si il ne l'a connaissais pas en tant qu'Adrien.

\- Ne t'inquiète, pas je suis sûr qu'il va bien. C'est de toi qu'il faut s'occuper maintenant, tu es très faible.

Ladybug acquiesça légèrement avant de fermer les yeux, restant inconsciente dans les bras de Chat Noir.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en voyant le visage endormi de l'héroïne. Il restait à présent peu de te temps avant qu'elle ne se retransforme et il devait l'emmener à l'abri des regards. Le félin se releva avec la jeune fille dans les bras et s'éloigna de la foule, cherchant un toit ou personne ne pourrait les voir. Une fois installés, il déposa délicatement Ladybug sur le sol et commença à regarder un peu plus en détail le visage de la jeune fille. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de la dévisager ainsi. Sa partenaire, sa Lady, celle qu'il aimait. Un nouveau point disparu des boucles-d'oreilles dans un "bip", faisant comprendre à Chat Noir qu'il ne restait plus qu'une minute avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne son apparence d'origine. Il se rendit compte qu'il allait enfin découvrir qui se cachait sous le masque de la coccinelle, ce qu'il attendait depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée et était tombé amoureux d'elle. Le félin avait cependant l'impression de trahir la jeune fille. En effet, à chaque fois qu'il imaginait ce moment, c'était sa Lady qui lui révélait son identité. Or, cette fois, il s'apprêtait à la découvrir sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Il songea quelques instants à laisser la jeune fille seule sur le toit, la laissant se transformer sans qu'il puisse la voir, mais il ne pu se résoudre à l'abandonner alors qu'elle était inconsciente et sans défenses. Chat Noir allait enfin découvrir l'identité de sa bien-aimée.

Un "bip" se fit entendre, indiquant la disparition du dernier point sur le Miraculous de la coccinelle. Le costume de la jeune fille commença à disparaître, et le félin aperçu des vêtements qu'il avait le sentiment de connaître. La transformation prit fin, et Ladybug avait laissé place à Marinette, sous les yeux ahuris de Chat Noir.

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis (positif ou négatif, ça aide à s'améliorer).**

 **Normalement le deuxième (et dernier) chapitre devrait arriver pendant la semaine mais je ne garantis rien (je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire et j'ai une semaine chargée)**

 **Merci** **d'avoir lu !**


	2. Rendez-vous demain soir

**Me voilà de retour avec comme promis la suite de cette fic !**

 **Je ne** **m'attendais absolument pas à avoir des retours aussi rapidement, et ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !**

 **J'avoue que je suis un peu anxieuse quant à ce second chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir…**

 **Bonne** **lecture** !

Chapitre 2 : Rendez-vous demain soir

\- Marinette ?

Chat Noir n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa Lady, celle dont il était tombé amoureux dès leur première rencontre, n'était autre que Marinette, la jeune fille maladroite, celle qui bégayait à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

Le jeune homme regardait sa camarade de classe comme si il la découvrait. Savoir que c'était elle, la fille qu'il aimait, le laissait perplexe. Il était amoureux de l'héroïne, mais le serait-il de Marinette ? Si elles étaient une même personne, pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas déjà ?

Ces questions tournaient dans sa tête et il essaya de se reconcentrer sur la situation. La jeune fille était toujours endormie, et son kwami avait réapparu à côté d'elle. La petite créature était endormie elle aussi, logé au creu des mains de Marinette. Toutes les deux semblaient très faibles, ce qui inquiétait le chat : il voulait s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien, mais attendre le réveil de sa Lady pour en être sûr lui faisait un peu peur. En effet, la jeune fille mettait un point d'honneur à cacher son identité et Chat Noir ignorait totalement comment elle réagirait en se rendant compte qu'il avait découvert son secret.

Il caressa doucement le visage de la jeune fille, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et la regarda longuement. Finalement, le fait que ce soit elle qui se cache sous le masque de Ladybug n'était pas si étonnant. Même si Marinette était maladroite, elle savait faire preuve de la même détermination que son alter-ego, comme elle avait pu le montrer dans son rôle de déléguée de classe ou en tenant tête à Chloé. Et surtout, la ressemblance physique avec Ladybug était frappante : les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus… Chat Noir se demandait comment il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que la jeune fille avait repris son apparence, et le chat n'avait plus beaucoup de temps si il ne voulait plus être présent au moment de son réveil. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser Marinette et son kwami sur ce toit, sans défenses et là où n'importe qui pourrait les trouver. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune héros savait ou Marinette habitait et pouvait donc la déposer chez elle. Il souleva délicatement la jeune fille, la prenant dans ses bras et faisait attention à ne pas oublier le kwami, puis il se mit en route vers la petite boulangerie.

Sauter de toit en toit avec quelqu'un dans les bras rendait les choses bien plus difficiles et il faillit perdre l'équilibre à quelques reprises, se rattrapant de justesse à chaque fois.

Il arriva enfin devant le bâtiment et sauta sur le balcon qui lui servait de toit. Il déposa Marinette et s'approcha de la petite trappe qui donnait sur sa chambre et qui, à son grand soulagement, n'était pas verrouillée. L'héroïne devait la laisser ouverte pour pouvoir entrer et sortir à sa guise et pouvoir voler au secours de Paris le plus rapidement possible dès que le papillon se manifestait, ce qui arrangeait le félin.

Chat Noir se glissa dans la chambre de Marinette avec cette dernière dans les bras et la déposa délicatement sur son lit, replaçant le kwami au creu de ces mains. Il releva la tête et se figea un instant en voyant les photos qui ornaient les murs. Ils étaient déjà venu chez Marinette mais la présence de dizaines de photos de lui n'était pas dans ses souvenirs. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en imaginant Marinette les enlevant le plus vite possible à l'idée qu'il arrivait. Décidément, la jeune fille l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il avait déjà remarqué la timidité de sa camarade à son égard mais avait toujours supposé qu'elle était due à sa célébrité. Cependant, toutes les photos présentes dans la pièce commençaient à le faire douter sur la véracité de ses soupçons. Après tout, peut-être que la jeune fille l'aimait.

Chat Noir entendit Marinette bouger dans son sommeil et se retourna en sursaut, pensant qu'elle s'était réveillée. Il soupira en voyant qu'elle dormait toujours profondément mais il se décida à partir avant qu'elle ne remarque ce qui c'était passé.

Chat Noir s'en voulait de partir sans un mot et décida donc de laisser un message à l'attention de la jeune fille. Il trouva un morceau de papier sur le bureau de Marinette et commença à écrire :

 _Ma_ _Lady,_

Je _suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé, mais comme tu l'a sûrement compris à présent, j'ai vu ton vrai visage. Excuse moi d'être parti avant ton réveil, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter ta colère. J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu me pardonneras_.

 _Accepteras_ -tu _de me rejoindre à la Tour Eiffel demain soir ? J'imagine que nous devons parler._

 _Chat_ _Noir._

Après avoir signé la lettre, le jeune homme la déposa sur le bureau, de sorte que Marinette puisse la voir facilement. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille endormie puis déposa un baiser sur son front en guise d'au revoir, puis partit.

Il s'écoula encore de nombreuses minutes avant que Marinette ne se réveille, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment elle était arrivée chez elle. Puis tout lui revint soudainement. Le combat, son père akumatisé, sa mère disparue… Avait-elle fait un cauchemar ou tout ceci était-il vraiment arrivé ? L'état de son kwami la renseigna sur la réalité de ses souvenirs. Tikki était recroquevillée à côté d'elle. Marinette attrapa quelques cookies qu'elle gardait toujours à disposition pour son amie et les approcha de la petite créature, espérant que l'odeur de ses biscuits préférés suffirait à lui faire reprendre conscience. En effet Tikki ouvrit doucement les yeux et tendit une main vers les cookies, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille de soulagement.

Elle entendit des voix au rez de chaussée, et dévala les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Marinette trouva ses parents dans l'arrière-boutique de la boulangerie, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Papa ! Maman !

C'est parents levèrent la tête dans un même mouvement et se précipitèrent vers leur fille.

\- Oh Marinette… Je suis tellement désolé ! sanglota son père, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Ce n'est rien papa, tu ne pouvais rien contrôler…

\- Ta fille à raison chéri, ajouta sa mère. Tout va bien maintenant, nous sommes tous là et nous allons tous bien. C'est tout ce qui importe.

La famille Dupain-Cheng resta un long moment ainsi, ayant besoin de réconfort après un après-midi effrayant.

La reste de la soirée se déroula calmement, chacun essayant d'oublier les évènements de la journée. Marinette partit se coucher de bonne heure, encore épuisée après tout ce qui c'était passé.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut le lendemain matin, encore en retard pour sa journée de cours. La jeune fille s'habilla en vitesse et attrapa son sac, Tikki vola vers sa place habituelle et Marinette courut vers l'entrée de la boulangerie, attrapa une viennoiserie au passage et se mit en route vers son collège.

Tout, depuis la veille, s'était déroulé très vite, et la collégienne n'avait pas remarqué le mot que Chat Noir lui avait laissé. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réfléchit à la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée chez elle et la possibilité que son compagnon est pu découvrir qui elle était ne lui avait pas encore effleuré l'esprit. Cependant, Alya, qui venait de lui sauter dessus, n'allait pas tarder à l'y faire penser.

\- Marinette ! Comment tu vas ? Tu a vu ce qui s'est passé hier ?! Mais évidemment que tu as vu, je suis bête, après tout c'était ton père ! Oups désolé, c'était pas très délicat de ma part. Mais quand même ! Tu as vu ? Tu a regardé la vidéo que j'ai mis sur le LadyBlog ? C'était INCROYABLE ! Ladybug était-

\- ALYA !

Marinette avait prit l'habitude d'entendre son amie débiter ses paroles à toutes vitesse et avait compris que le seul moyen de l'arrêter était de crier encore plus fort qu'elle, bien qu'il ait des fois où rien ne pouvait arrêter les flots de paroles de son amie.

\- Désolé. Mais vraiment, tu a regardé la vidéo ?

\- Non, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion… Qu'est-ce que tu a filmé cette fois ?

\- Ladybug bien-sûr ! Mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle avait vraiment pas l'air bien ! Et après le combat, elle s'est effondré et Chat Noir l'a rattrapée. Tu aurais vu comment il la regardait ! Et comment il la portait quand ils se sont éloignés ! Tu crois que-

\- Chat Noir à emmené Ladybug ?!

Marinette commençait à prendre conscience de ce que tout cela signifiait. Chat Noir l'avait ramenée chez elle. Or, pour qu'il puisse la ramener chez elle, et pour qu'il sache où l'emmener, il devait forcément savoir qui elle était. Ce qui voulait dire que ce que Marinette redoutais avait fini par arriver : Chat Noir avait découvert qui elle était réellement.

La jeune fille était perdu dans ses pensées et n'écoutait plus son amie.

\- Non mais franchement si tu avais vu ça ! La façon dont il la regardait ! Et quand il l'a prise dans ses bras ! Surtout qu'habituellement, Ladybug ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire ça ! Bon d'accord elle était inconsciente… Mais Chat Noir n'aurais pas risqué de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait pas, sinon elle risquerait de le frapper, et une superhéroïne, ça doit faire mal ! Quoique… il passe bien son temps à essayer de l'embrasser d'habitude… Mais là c'était pas pareil ! En tout cas, je ne vois qu'une explication... LADYBUG ET CHAT NOIR SORTENT ENSEMBLE !

\- QUOI ?!

Les derniers mots d'Alya avaient fini par tirer Marinette de ses pensées.

\- Comment-ça Ladybug et Chat Noir sortent ensemble ? Mais ça va pas la tête ?!

\- Bah quoi ? Tu vois une autre explication toi ?

Alya semblait déçue que son amie ne soit pas de son avis, et avant que cette dernière n'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit.

Les deux amies s'installèrent à leurs places, bientôt rejointes par Adrien et Nino qui, comme à leur habitude, s'installèrent devant elles. Ils saluèrent les deux jeunes filles et Marinette répondit d'un simple signe de tête au lieu de murmurer un timide "salut" en rougissant comme elle le faisait habituellement, trop occupée à penser à ce qu'elle avait découvert.

La matinée se déroula normalement, bien que Marinette ait parfois eu l'air préoccupée, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Adrien qui se demandait si elle était encore en colère que Chat Noir ait appris qui elle était.

L'heure du repas arrivée, les quatre amis décidèrent de manger ensemble et Marinette commença enfin à se détendre un peu.

\- Eh, vous avez vu que c'est aujourd'hui que le film sort ? demanda Alya. Ça ne vous dirais pas qu'on aille le voir ensemble ce soir ?

\- Oh ouais, génial ! s'exclama Nino. T'as repéré une séance ?

\- Il y en a une à 20h30 dans le cinéma d'à côté. Ça vous va ?

\- Parfait pour moi ! dit Nino, puis en se tournant vers ceux qui n'avaient pas encore répondu, il ajouta : Et pour vous deux ?

Adrien ne répondit pas tout de suite, attendant la réponse de Marinette. C'était ce soir qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous en tant que Chat Noir, et la réponse de la jeune fille sur la séance de cinéma lui indiquerait si elle comptait venir à sa rencontre. Cependant, Marinette, qui n'avait pas vu la lettre laissée par son ami, répondit qu'elle viendrait avec un grand sourire, ravie de pouvoir passer un moment avec ses amis, surtout celui qu'elle aimait.

Adrien, attristé d'entendre que Ladybug ne viendrait pas comme il l'avait espéré, répondit également de manière positive à l'invitation d'Alya, bien qu'il soit moins enjoué que ces trois amis. S'il ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec sa Lady en tant que Chat Noir, au moins le pourrait-il en tant qu'Adrien.

Les quatre collégiens prirent le chemin du retour et Marinette regarda le jeune blond d'un air interrogateur. Elle avait s'était rendue compte qu'il avait perdu sa bonne humeur à la fin du repas et se demandait quelle pouvait en être la raison. Déjà pendant la matinée, la jeune fille avait remarqué des modifications dans le comportement d'Adrien. Ce dernier lui avait jeté quelques discrets coups d'œil, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais habituellement. Marinette avait d'abord supposé que son imagination lui jouait des tours tellement elle espérait qu'Adrien puisse l'aimer, mais Alya l'avait elle aussi remarqué, ne lui laissant plus aucun doute.

Les cours reprirent et le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, si on omettait le comportement d'Adrien. Celui-ci avait toujours l'air soucieux et continuait de glisser quelques regards vers Marinette, ce qu'Alya s'empressait de lui faire remarquer d'un coup de coude à chaque fois.

La sonnerie marqua la fin des cours et tous les élèves sortirent de classe, non sans avoir noté les devoirs à faire pour le lendemain. Les deux amies sortirent de la salle ensemble et Alya commença à faire toute une série de remarques sur le comportement d'Adrien.

\- Tu as vu ça Marinette ? Il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder, il te j'était des coups d'œil toutes les deux minutes !

\- Alya… Tu exagère ! Ce n'était pas aussi souvent !

Marinette avait un sourire immense qui cachait mal sa joie.

\- À ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Qu'il craque pour toi, bien évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être d'autre ?

Les deux jeunes filles étaient arrivées à la sortie du collège quand elles entendirent Nino les appeler :

\- Les filles ! 20h15 devant le cinéma, ça vous va ?

\- C'est parfait ! répondit Alya. À tout à l'heure !

Les deux garçons leurs répondirent d'un signe de mains et s'éloignèrent, Nino accompagnant Adrien jusqu'à la voiture qu'il l'attendait en bas des marches. Puis Marinette fit un signe à Alya, s'éloignant à son tour, et se mit en route vers la boulangerie.

 **Je sais, je sais ! "Mais Awpe, tu avais dit que ce serait deux chapitres, où est la fin ?"**.

 **Je** **m'en veux de vous avoir fait de faux espoirs mais ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long que prévu et j'ai pris la décision de le couper en deux. Celui-là est déjà plus long que le premier alors vous imaginez la longueur du chapitre total ?!** **Promis le prochain sera bien le dernier, et en théorie l'attente devrait être moins longue que pour celui-ci (je dis bien "en théorie").**

 **D'ailleurs je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais j'ai l'impression que le "style" est très différent du premier chapitre… Vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas !**

 **Encore** **désolé et merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. La lettre

**Et voilà la suite !**

 **Je** **suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris du retard mais je commence une période d'examens qui me prennent beaucoup de temps...**

 **Et** **je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée, mais ce chapitre sera encore une fois coupé en deux (donc non, ce n'est pas le dernier).**

 **En** **tout cas, merci pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : La lettre

Marinette marchait tranquillement dans la rue, l'esprit rêveur. La perspective d'une soirée en compagnie d'Adrien, après qu'il ait passé la journée à la regarder, lui donnait le sourire. D'après Alya, il pourrait même avoir un faible pour elle ! Et même si elle avait appris à ne pas toujours se fier aux déductions rapides de son amie, Marinette ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envisager cette possibilité.

La jeune fille était tellement occupée à penser au blond qu'elle faillit ne pas remarquer qu'elle avait déjà dépassé la boulangerie. Après avoir fait demi-tour, elle rentra dans le petit magasin et s'empressa de demander l'autorisation de ses parents pour rejoindre ses amis au cinéma après le repas. Ses parents acceptèrent, heureux de voir leur fille d'aussi bonne humeur.

Marinette monta dans sa chambre, ouvrit son sac pour laisser sortir son kwami et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Tikki, heureuse d'être enfin sortie, se précipita vers le plateau de cookies placé à sa disposition. Pendant qu'elle dégustait les biscuits, le kwami écoutait son amie parler une fois de plus d'Adrien.

\- Il n'a pas arrêté de me regarder, Tikki ! Pendant toute la journée ! Alya pense qu'il pourrait même avoir une attirance pour moi ! Tu imagines, Tikki ? Pour MOI ! Ça serait le rêve ! Moi et Adrien… Ensembles ! Tu crois que c'est possible ? Tikki ?

La petite créature était en train de dévorer tous les biscuits présents sur le plateau, et la mention de son nom ne la faisait pas réagir. Marinette s'était relevée et penchée vers son amie, l'appelant une nouvelle fois, faisant lever la tête de son kwami. Celle-ci la regarda de ses grands yeux, essayant de reconstituer tout ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas, Marinette. Peut-être… répondit-elle, hésitante.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit une deuxième fois et poussa un long soupir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout est aussi compliqué ? demanda-t-elle, le regard fixé au plafond.

Tikki rit légèrement en entendant son amie se lamenter une fois de plus sur son sort. Dès qu'elle en avait la moindre occasion, Marinette pouvait parler d'Adrien pendant des heures, décrivant le jeune homme et les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Mais cette fois, Tikki ne prit pas le temps de l'écouter : il y avait un sujet bien plus important dont elles devaient discuter.

\- Marinette ? Je ne voudrais pas t'interrompre mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y ai quelque chose dont nous devons parler qui soit plus important qu'Adrien ?

\- Oui, tu a raison Tikki, répondit Marinette en soupirant. Désolé.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler de la situation depuis hier, reprit le kwami. Chat Noir sait qui tu es, Marinette ! Et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu t'en rende vraiment compte !

\- Je m'en rend compte Tikki, je t'assure ! Seulement je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire...

La jeune fille avait déjà passé plusieurs heures à penser à la situation et n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse y changer quelque chose. Après tout, Chat Noir avait vu son visage, et lui effacer la mémoire n'était pas vraiment dans ses cordes.

Après un moment de réflexion, Tikki reprit la parole :

\- Eh bien… nous ne pouvons pas lui faire oublier ce qu'il a vu… Mais nous pouvons rééquilibrer la balance.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Marinette, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il va falloir qu'il te montre son visage lui aussi, répondit le kwami. Il ne pourra pas refuser après avoir vu le tien !

\- QUOI ?! hurla Marinette d'un air paniqué. Mais Tikki, je croyais qu'on ne devait surtout pas savoir ! Lui n'avait pas vraiment le choix, j'étais inconsciente !

Marinette était complètement perdue. La possibilité de découvrir qui se cachait sous le masque de Chat Noir ne la ravissait pas vraiment. Elle avait peur de ne pas savoir comment réagir une fois qu'elle aurait découvert l'identité de son coéquipier et craignait que leur complicité ne soit altérée. Mais ce qui la perturbait le plus était le fait que ce soit Tikki qui l'encourage à découvrir l'identité du chat alors que c'était elle qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était important que leurs identités restent secrètes.

\- Je ne comprends pas Tikki, reprit la jeune fille. Pourquoi changes-tu tout à coup d'opinion ?

\- Enfin Marinette, tu vois bien que la situation est totalement différente à présent ! Chat Noir sait qui tu es !

\- Oui mais…

\- Non Marinette, on ne peut pas se permettre de garder la situation comme elle est, il faut rééquilibrer les choses. Imagine qu'il se fasse akumatiser ou que pour quelques raisons, il veuille se retourner contre toi, il pourrait bien se servir de ton identité pour t'atteindre ! Alors que si tu connais son identité aussi, il ne risquera pas de faire quoique ce soit, justement parce que tu pourrais lui rendre la pareille !

\- Oh, je vois...

Marinette avait été étonnée que son kwami change d'avis aussi rapidement, mais à présent comprenait mieux. Même si elle ne pensait pas que Chat Noir puisse se retourner contre elle et que l'idée de se servir de son identité contre lui ne lui plaisait pas, elle devait admettre que Tikki avait raison. Cependant, il restait un problème.

\- Tikki… Je veux bien croire que je doive le voir sans son masque mais… Comment est-ce que je suis sensée le retrouver ? Je ne le vois jamais à moins qu'il n'y ai un akumatisé en ville !

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça… Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, tu fera mieux de faire tes devoirs pour demain !

Marinette, qui avait déjà oublié l'existence de son collège, se précipita sur sac pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait à faire et poussa un long soupir en voyant qu'il n'y avait presque rien.

\- Je n'ai qu'un texte à lire pour le français, dit-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille prit son manuel, l'ouvrit à la page demandée et s'installa confortablement sur son lit pour sa lecture. Les minutes passèrent pendant que Marinette lisait et Tikki ne semblait pas trouver de moyen pour contacter Chat Noir.

Le soleil commençait à baisser et une voix retentit en bas :

\- Marinette ! Si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour aller au cinéma avec tes amis, tu ferais mieux de manger tout de suite !

\- J'arrive maman !

\- Euh... Marinette ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers son kwami, assise sur son bureau.

\- Tu me diras ça tout à l'heure Tikki, je dois aller manger.

\- Mais…

\- Profites en pour manger aussi, le cookies n'ont pas bougé !

Puis Marinette disparut dans l'escalier, sans avoir écouté ce que son amie avait à lui dire. Tikki soupira et se retourna vers le morceau de papier qu'elle avait voulu montrer à la jeune fille : la lettre de Chat Noir.

De son côté, Adrien était allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond et pensant à Ladybug, ou plutôt à Marinette. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille avait renoncé à venir à sa rencontre. Il supposait qu'elle était en colère, mais son amie s'était pourtant toujours montrée compréhensive et il avait donc espéré qu'elle aurait compris la situation.

Une petite créature ressemblant à un chat noir s'approcha de lui.

\- Encore entrain de penser à ta dulcinée ? demanda le kwami.

\- Plagg, éloigne ce camembert de mon nez.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas reconnaître les bonnes choses, soupira ce dernier.

\- Peut-être, mais je sais reconnaître les bonnes odeurs, et celle-ci n'en est pas une, répondit le jeune homme.

Le kwami englouti le morceau de camembert et se posa près d'Adrien.

\- Es-tu vraiment sûr qu'elle ne viendra pas ?

\- Oui Plagg, vraiment sûr, répondit-il dans un soupir.

Le kwami se tut pendant quelques instants, cherchant à remonter le moral de son ami.

\- Mais au moins tu va pouvoir la voir ce soir ! Elle ne saura pas que c'est toi, enfin que tu es Chat Noir, mais au moins tu passera un bon moment avec elle !

\- Oui… J'imagine que tu a raison...

Adrien avait de moins en moins envie d'aller au cinéma. Mais il avait donné sa parole à ses amis et, à vrai dire, il avait envie de voir Marinette.

\- Bon, j'imagine que si je veux les rejoindre, je ferais mieux d'aller essayer de convaincre mon père de me laisser y aller dès maintenant.

Le jeune homme se redressa et sortit de sa chambre, rapidement rejoint par Plagg qui se cacha dans sa veste.

Marinette avait fini de manger et venait à peine de rentrer dans sa chambre quand Tikki se jeta sur elle.

\- Marinette ! Viens voir !

\- Tikki qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Un mot ! Il avait laissé un mot, Marinette !

\- Mais de quoi tu parle ? Qui a laissé un mot ?

\- Chat Noir !

La jeune fille se figea. Depuis le début, il lui avait laissé un mot et elle n'avait rien vu ? Tikki la tira jusqu'à son bureau et lui montra la lettre. Marinette la lu rapidement et regarda son kwami d'un air paniqué.

\- Il me donne rendez-vous ce soir, Tikki ! Ce soir ! Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai promis aux autres que je les rejoindrai au cinéma !

\- Il va falloir que tu trouves une excuse, Marinette ! répondit le kwami. Tu dois les rejoindre dans un quart d'heure, ça te laisse le temps de réfléchir.

\- Mais… murmura la jeune fille d'un air attristé. Il y aura Adrien…

\- Tu aura des tas d'autres occasions de le voir ! Mais Chat Noir te donne une opportunité de savoir qui il est et tu ne peux pas rater ça !

\- Tu as raison Tikki, soupira Marinette. Tu as raison…

Une musique retentit dans la pièce, faisait sursauter les deux amies. Elle se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et aperçurent le téléphone de Marinette qui affichait le visage d'Alya.

\- Oh non, oh non, oh non… Alya m'appelle ! Qu'est que je dois faire Tikki ? Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce que je pouvais dire pour me justifier !

\- Tu vas trouver ! Allez, décroche !

Marinette tendit doucement la main vers le téléphone, comme si elle avait peur de le toucher. Elle appuya sur le bouton vert et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Allô ?

La voix d'Alya retentit :

\- Marinette ! Ceci est une situation d'urgence !

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Attends, laisse moi finir ! Nino et moi sommes au cinéma, on voulait réserver les places, et maintenant nous faisons place à un problème de la plus haute importance !

\- Euh… C'est à dire ? répondit Marinette, qui commençait à suspecter qu'il n'y avait rien d'aussi important que ce qu'Alya pouvait prétendre.

\- Le popcorn ! Sucré ou Salé ? On arrive pas à se mettre d'accord !

Marinette soupira. Une fois encore, Alya avait totalement exagéré la situation et lui avait fait peur pour rien.

\- Euh je ne sais pas Alya… Demande à Adrien, répondit Marinette.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son kwami et reprit :

\- Mais à propos du cinéma… Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir.

\- Quoi ?! Mais Marinette, tu avais promis ! Et tu oublies que tu ne pourras pas voir Adrien… dit Alya, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

\- Je sais Alya, mais je… commença la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante.

Elle jeta un regard à Tikki qui lui faisait des signes d'encouragement et continua :

\- J'ai un… truc de famille. J'avais complétement oublié, je suis désolée.

Marinette entendit son amie pousser un soupir et expliquer la situation à Nino qui commença à marmonner des tas de choses inintelligibles.

\- Bon… Eh bien… J'imagine qu'Adrien va être déçu.

\- Alya, s'il-te-plait… Je culpabilise déjà assez comme ça !

\- Bah ça t'apprendra à faire de fausses promesses !

\- Je suis désolée !

\- Mouais… Amuse-toi bien à ton truc de famille…

\- Merci. Amusez-vous aussi.

Marinette entendit un petit "bip", indiquant que son amie avait raccroché et poussa un long soupir.

\- Je crois que je l'ai vexée, Tikki, dit la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle oubliera vite ! C'est Alya après tout ! Elle ne pourrait jamais être en colère contre toi !

\- Oui… J'espère que tu as raison.

\- Mais oui, dit Tikki, d'un ton assuré. Maintenant il va falloir te préparer pour rejoindre Chat Noir.

\- Oui mais… Tikki, il n'a pas donné d'heure pour le rendez-vous ! Il est peut-être trop tard ! dit Marinette d'un air affolé.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Il doit bien savoir qu'il n'a pas laissé d'heure, il t'attendra !

\- Bon. Alors… Tikki, transforme-moi !

Une légère lumière rouge éclaira la pièce quelques instants et Marinette laissa place à Ladybug. Une fois la transformation terminée, l'héroïne sortit par la trappe qui donnait sur le balcon et se mit en route pour la Tour Eiffel.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu**.

 **Encore** **désolé de vous avoir fait attendre et d'avoir encore rajouté un chapitre, mais je vous promets que je fais mon possible pour que vous puissiez lire la fin au plus vite !**

 **À la** **prochaine !**


	4. Le cinéma

**Me voilà de retour avec… toujours pas la fin !**

 **Je** **suis teeeeeellement désolée d'avoir prit aussi longtemps, je dois avouer que j'ai eu une sorte de panne d'écriture, puis mes études ont commencées et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre à écrire et à trouver une bonne fin, (elle arrive bientôt, son écriture est bien avancée et j'ai enfin retrouvé ma motivation !)**

 **Bon** **, je vous ai assez fait attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

Chapitre 4 : Le Cinéma

Nino et Alya attendaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes avec un pot de popcorn chacun devant le cinéma, quand ils virent enfin la voiture d'Adrien approcher. Celui-ci en sortit et fit un signe de main à ses amis qui le rejoignaient.

\- On commençait à croire que t'arriverais jamais, dit Nino.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre mon père de me laisser venir, répondit Adrien. Marinette n'est pas là ?

\- Non, répondit Alya. Je l'ai appelée tout à l'heure pour lui demander son avis sur le popcorn - d'ailleurs tu remarqueras qu'elle n'a pas été fichue de nous aider, on a fini par prendre un pot chacun - et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un truc de famille qu'elle avait oublié. Elle est tellement étourdie parfois ! Tu te souviens de la fois où...

Adrien ne l'écoutait plus, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Marinette n'était pas venue ?! Elle faisait rarement des promesses qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir, et oublier les rendez-vous n'était pas dans ces habitudes. Mais, dans ce cas, cette histoire devait être une excuse pour ne pas venir, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. Il y avait peu de raisons qui pouvaient pousser la jeune fille à manquer un moment avec ses amis et Adrien avait parfaitement compris de quoi il sagissait : Marinette s'apprêtait à aller à la rencontre de Chat Noir.

Le jeune homme commença à paniquer : comment allait-il pouvoir faire pour la rejoindre ?! Devait-il mentir à ses amis aussi ? Adrien ne voulais pas les abandonner à son tour, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Mais quelle excuse allait-il pouvoir donner ? Heureusement qu'être un super-héros lui donnait de l'expérience dans l'invention d'excuses bidons…

\- Eh mec ! T'es toujours avec nous ?

Nino agitait sa main devant le visage de son ami, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Euh… oui, répondit Adrien. Désolé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et s'assura que la voiture qui l'avait déposé était bien parti. Si il prévoyait d'aller ailleurs qu'au cinéma, il devait veiller à ce que son père ne soit pas mit au courant ou bien il pouvait être sûr qu'il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Adrien ? Ça va ? demanda Alya à son tour. La séance va bientôt commencer, on devrait y aller.

\- Euh… Je…

Le blond avait du mal à former des phrases. Il savait qu'il fallait éviter de provoquer Alya et le fait que Marinette ne soit pas venue l'avait déjà mise de mauvaise humeur. Adrien l'avait déjà vu en colère et elle pouvait vraiment être effrayante. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'esquiver, et vite.

\- À vrai dire, reprit-il. Je… Je suis désolé mais je viens de me souvenir que j'avais un rendez-vous…

\- QUOI ?! hurla Alya, attirant quelques regards vers eux. Quel genre de rendez-vous on peut avoir à une telle heure ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache Adrien ?!

\- Je...

La voix du jeune blond tremblait. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas été très subtil mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'explosion de colère de son amie se fasse aussi rapidement. Il jeta un regard paniqué à Nino mais ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête, préférant éviter de subir la rage d'Alya. Adrien n'avait plus qu'une option : il devait jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

\- À vrai dire… Alya, Nino, je ne pensais pas avoir à vous le dire mais… C'est de ma faute si Marinette n'est pas venue.

\- QUOI ?! hurla une nouvelle fois Alya, attirant une encore plus de regards dans leur direction.

\- Où tu veux en venir ? demanda Nino sur un ton plus posé que celui de son amie.

\- Eh bien… Je lui ai donné rendez-vous ce soir. Elle semblait avoir oublié et je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait, alors j'avais accepté de vous rejoindre mais… il semblerait que je me sois trompé.

Ses explications furent suivies d'un long silence, accompagnée des regards incrédules des deux amis.

\- Tu veux dire… commença Alya, retrouvant ses esprits. Tu veux dire que toi et Marinette… qu'elle et toi… VOUS ÊTES ENSEMBLES ? ALORS ÇA Y EST ! C'EST ENFIN ARRIVÉ ! MON SOUHAIT S'EST ENFIN RÉALISÉ !

\- QUOI ? NON ! ALYA ! Ce n'est pas… CE N'EST PAS DU TOUT ÇA !

Adrien avait du mal à trouver les mots pour expliquer la situation à Alya, qui semblait avoir explosé de joie, et à Nino, qui essayait de ne pas éclater de rire devant la scène.

\- BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST ÇA ! continua Alya qui refusait de laisser la parole à son ami et qui continuait d'attirer les regards. Mais je te préviens, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, si elle verse une seule larme à cause de toi, tu ne terminera pas la journée dans l'état dans lequel tu l'a commencée, ajouta-t-elle en pointant vers Adrien un doigt accusateur.

Le nouveau ton glacial de la jeune fille provoqua un frisson chez Adrien qui ne savait plus où se mettre, sentant de nombreux regards braqués sur lui. Il savait à quel point Alya était attachée à Marinette, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait aller jusque là. Cette dernière commença à rire, indiquant au blond qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, bien que les paroles de son amie continuaient de tourner dans sa tête.

Même si Alya s'était montrée froide quelques secondes plus tôt, sa colère s'était envolée et Adrien comptait bien en tirer profit.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai enfin compris les sentiments qu'elle avait pour toi, je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais !

Le jeune homme la regarda avec de grands yeux, comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Bon, je ne voudrais surtout pas être la raison de ton retard à votre premier rendez-vous, continua Alya avec un sourire malicieux. Va vite la rejoindre ! Mais ne crois surtout pas que je te pardonne ! On avait déjà payé les places !

\- Je te les rembourserai Alya ! cria Adrien en s'éloignant. Promis !

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les choses s'étaient déroulées plus facilement que prévu ! Même si Alya s'était méprise sur la situation, elle avait pu lui confirmer une chose : les sentiments de Marinette. Le jeune blond commença à sourire. Si Ladybug… Si Marinette l'aimait aussi…

Adrien n'eut pas le courage d'aller au bout de sa pensée, anxieux de ce que les évènements à venir pourraient lui réserver. Le garçon pressa le pas, impatient de rejoindre sa coéquipière.

Devant le cinéma, Alya et Nino regardait leur ami s'éloigner en souriant.

\- Tu te rend compte, commença Alya. Ça faisait des mois qu'on attendait ça. Et voilà qu'ils sortent ensembles, et ils n'ont même pas eu besoin de notre aide !

\- Quelle aide espérait tu leur fournir ? demanda Nino en riant. Tu n'a jamais eu de petit ami digne de ce nom, tu n'es pas vraiment la mieux placée pour donner des conseils la dessus.

\- Parce que tu es mieux placé peut être ? Figure toi que que je suis loin d'être ignorante dans le domaine ! Je suis à deux doigts d'avoir un copain... répliqua la jeune fille en se rapprochant de son ami, le regard plein de sous entendu.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui donc ? demanda Nino qui semblait ne pas saisir le sens des paroles d'Alya. Cette dernière soupira, son énième tentative de rapprochement ayant été un cuisant échec.

\- Tu finira bien par t'en rendre compte, répondit la jeune fille devant le visage incompréhensif de son ami avant de sourire en se rappelant les évènements de la veille. Mais tu sais qui d'autre est en couple ? LADYBUG ! AVEC CHAT NOIR !

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Nino. Toute la ville n'attendait que ça !

\- Et tu sais quoi ? demanda Alya. Marinette ne me crois pas ! Elle pense qu'ils ne sortiront jamais ensembles et qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre...

\- Pfff c'est ridicule, soupira Nino. Pourtant, elle qui est amoureuse, elle devrait le comprendre !

\- Exactement ! Mais ils finiront bien par l'annoncer, et après ça, elle elle n'aura plus d'autres choix que de le croire !

Alya avait un sourire victorieux sur le visage, sûre d'avoir déjà gagné la partie. Les deux amis entrèrent finalement dans la salle de cinéma alors que le film avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes, mais ils avaient l'esprit occupé par une autre histoire bien trop passionnante pour qu'ils puissent êtres déçus.

À quelques centaines de mètres du cinéma, une héroïne au costume de coccinelle faisait les cents pas en haut de la tour Eiffel. Ayant pris l'apparence de Ladybug, Marinette n'avait plus droit à la présence de Tikki pour la rassurer. L'absence de son kwami l'avait rarement dérangée (à part, bien sûr, la première fois qu'elle avait mit son costume), mais ce soir-là, elle n'était pas devenue Ladybug pour sauver Paris. La situation qu'elle devait affronter n'avait rien à voir avec les ennemis qu'elle avait combattu, et toute aide était la bienvenue.Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle tournait en rond, son angoisse montant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Chat Noir n'allait plus tarder à arriver, et le moment où elle découvrirait son identité approchait à grands pas. Ne supportant plus la pression, Ladybug quitta son costume, laissant à nouveau la place à Marinette. Après tout, Chat Noir connaissait déjà son identité et la présence de son kwami la rassurerait. Elle alla s'asseoir au bord de la plateforme et Tikki s'approcha d'elle, la regardant avec incompréhension.

\- Tout va bien Marinette ? Tu as l'air pâle !

\- Je… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer !

\- Ce n'ai pas ce que je veux dire Tikki ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Et si, une fois qu'on connaîtra l'identité de l'autre, plus rien n'était comme avant ? Je veux dire… Notre complicité pendant les combats repose aussi sur le fait que nous ne connaissons que en tant que héros ! Si on connaissait l'identité de l'autre, je pense qu'on ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le voir comme tel. Un autre habitant de la ville… Quelqu'un de plus à sauver.

Tikki resta silencieuse un moment, cherchant à comprendre son amie.

Elle s'installa sur son épaule et posa sa tête contre celle de Marinette dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Tu sais, commença le kwami. Même si tu ne le dis pas, je pense que vous tenez énormément l'un à l'autre. À chacun de vos combats, vous veillez toujours l'un sur l'autre. Vous avez déjà ce comportement protecteur parce que, même si vous ne vous connaissez que comme des héros, vous savez pertinemment que sous le masque de chacun se cache un "autre habitant de la ville".

Marinette ferma les yeux quelques instants, pensant à ce que venait de lui dire son amie. Il était vrai qu'elle gardait toujours un œil sur son partenaire et elle était sûr que ce dernier faisait de même. Après tout, n'avait-il pas pris soin d'elle après leur dernier combat ? La jeune fille poussa un long soupir et appuya un peu plus sa tête contre celle de son kwami.

\- Merci d'être là, Tikki.

\- Où voudrais-tu que je sois ? demanda celle-ci avec un léger sourire. Tu sais bien que je serais toujours à tes côtés !

\- Si tu étais un peu plus grande, je te prendrai dans mes bras ! répondit Marinette.

Sur ce, le kwami quitta l'épaule de son amie pour aller se loger contre son cœur. La jeune fille posa sa main sur son amie, dans ce qui ressemblait le plus possible à un câlin. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas dans l'escalier se fasse entendre. Marinette de figea, comprenant ce qui se passait, alors que son kwami se redressait pour observer le nouvel arrivant. La panique, pourtant déjà bien présente, envahie un peu plus la jeune fille. Elle songea à s'enfuir avant que Chat Noir arrive, mais le vide sous ses pieds semblait être la seule échappatoire, et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à s'écraser sur le sol. Résignée, elle poussa un long soupir, se préparant à voir arriver son partenaire. Cependant, les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent dans l'escalier, ne semblant pas arriver sur la plateforme, et une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas se fit entendre.

\- Tikki ?

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes (encore pardon de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps).**

 **La** **suite arrive très bientôt !**

 **PS** **: Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir réglé le statut sur complète, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était dans cette catégorie et j'ai mis un moment à trouver comment changer, mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !**


	5. La Tour Eiffel

**Je suis tellement désolée, pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon ! Mais bon, panne d'écriture, difficultés à écrire une fin, (un peu d'oubli, je dois l'avouer) et voilà ce que ça donne.** **Enfin** **, nous voilà finalement arrivé au dernier** **chapitre de cette histoire, merci de m'avoir aidée à arriver** **jusqu'ici !**

 **Avant** **de vous laisser à votre lecture (vous pouvez sauter cette partie, je ne vous en voudrais pas, vous avez suffisamment attendu), je voulais juste répondre à quelques interrogations que j'ai pu voir dans vos commentaires :** **Concernant** **le fait qu'Adrien aurait probablement parlé à Nino s'il avait des sentiments pour Marinette, j'imagine Adrien comme une personne très réservée qui ne parle que très peu de ses sentiments (à par peut être avec Plagg), de plus, la réalisation de ses sentiments pour Marinette est très récente !** **Et** **concernant le fait que Nino et Alya sortent ensemble dans la série : dans la saison 1 (puisque la saison 2 n'avais pas encore débuté quand j'ai commencé cette fic), leur relation est évoquée dans l'épisode du zoo mais plus rien après (si je me souviens bien !), j'avais donc décidé de considérer qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais qu'ils avaient une relation très ambiguë, probablement à deux doigts du couple.**

 **Merci** **d'avoir pris le temps de lire jusqu'ici, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cette fin sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

Chapitre 5 : La tour Eiffel

Tikki se précipita vers la voix qui l'avait appelée.

\- Plagg !

Marinette se retourna, intriguée, et aperçut son amie dans les bras de ce qui semblait être un autre kwami. La petite créature était noir avec des oreilles rappelant celles d'un chats, à l'image du héros qui lui était associé. Les deux amis restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme réunis après des années.

\- Ça faisait tellement longtemps, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! s'exclama Tikki, se détachant de son ami. Tu n'as pas amené Chat Noir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- Il est en train d'essayer de calmer son stress dans l'escalier, répondit-il en riant. Bonsoir Ladybug, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de Marinette.

Cette dernière sourit timidement, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Chat Noir était là, à quelques mètres d'elle (et visiblement aussi stressé), mais si son kwami était là, alors il n'était pas… Pas Chat Noir. Juste un jeune garçon, probablement de son âge, qui ne portait pas de masque. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle verrait son visage au moment même où il poserait les pieds sur la plateforme, et elle n'était définitivement pas prête pour ça.

Marinette entendit des pas dans l'escalier, lui indiquant que Chat Noir avait décidé de se montrer. Et alors qu'elle aperçut une des mèches blondes de son coéquipier, la jeune fille se retourna brusquement, avant d'avoir vu son visage. Elle entendit Tikki étouffer une exclamation de surprise, probablement à la découverte de l'identité du jeune homme, mais Marinette demeura les yeux fermés. Elle était persuadée qu'au moment-même où elle les ouvrirait, plus rien ne serait comme avant, et sa conversation avec son kwami n'y avait rien fait. Elle sentit cette dernière s'approcher d'elle et poser une petite main sur son épaule.

\- Marinette, tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je… Je ne suis pas prête, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, comme pour être sûre de ne pas voir celui du jeune homme. Les pas s'approchèrent encore un peu dans sa direction, puis s'arrêtèrent. Ni trop loin, ni trop près, la jeune fille sentait la présence de son coéquipier dans son dos. Il prit poussa un soupir, se préparant à parler.

\- Marinette ?

Ça avait commencé : le jeune homme lui avait adressé la parole, lui donnant ainsi le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir reculer. Ses paroles semblaient marquer le début d'un changement. Oui, cette voix. La voix de son partenaire, la voix de Chat Noir. Elle était habitué à l'entendre, sûr de lui et déterminé. Mais maintenant qu'il était plus hésitant, sa voix paraissait différente. Cette voix semblait presque être celle d'un autre, mais pourtant pas celle d'un inconnu, bien au contraire. Marinette connaissait cette voix, elle en était sûre. Une voix douce et amicale, une voix qu'elle aimait.

La jeune fille libéra son visage de ses mains et se retourna doucement, sentant à présent une présence familière, et pourtant similaire à celle présente quelques instants avant. Et elle le vit, comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts. C'était Chat Noir. Et c'était Adrien. Mais pour la première fois, ils étaient la même personne.

\- Adrien.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise.

\- Je ne sais pas… Pas vraiment j'imagine. Maintenant que je le sais, ça paraît si évident.

\- Oui, je me suis dit la même chose en te voyant, répondit-il en riant doucement J'imagine qu'on était trop occupés à voir le héros pour voir qui se cachait sous le masque.

Marinette sourit légèrement, ne sachant quoi dire. Un autre jour, elle aurait été heureuse de se retrouver seule avec Adrien. Elle aurait passé son temps à bégayer et à rougir, mais la situation n'avait rien d'habituel. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, échangeant quelques regards timides sous les yeux amusés de leurs kwamis. La jeune fille brisa finalement le silence.

\- Merci.

Adrien la regarda d'un air interrogateur, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle le remerciait.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé là-bas et de m'avoir ramenée chez moi, finit-elle.

\- Oh… Je t'en prie, répondit le jeune homme. Je ne pouvais quand même pas partir et te laisser comme ça.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement, Adrien regarda le sol, gêné, et le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Marinette profita du fait qu'il regarde ailleurs pour le dévisager, cherchant chaque détail qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre que lui et Chat Noir étaient la même personne. Adrien releva les yeux et elle détourna le regard presque aussitôt, faisant sourire le jeune homme : Marinette semblait reprendre sa timidité habituelle.

\- Comment penses-tu que les choses vont être à présent ? demanda Marinette après avoir reprit ses esprits. Tu n'as pas peur que connaître l'identité de l'autre puisse être… Je ne sais pas… Une faiblesse ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Pas vraiment, répondit Adrien avec un léger sourire. À vrai dire, j'avais déjà une "faiblesse".

La jeune fille posa sur lui un regard d'incompréhension. Quelle faiblesse pouvait-il bien avoir ? Il n'en avait pourtant jamais montré le moindre signe pendant leurs combats. Le jeune homme rit en voyant l'expression de son amie qui semblait fouiller sa mémoire pour comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Marinette… Comment te dire ça, commença Adrien, la voix hésitante et les joues rouges. Je… J'ai toujours aimé Ladybug. À chacun de nos combats, j'avais peur qu'elle… que tu ne sois blessée, ou qu'il puisse t'arriver quoi que ce soit. Elle était là, ma faiblesse. C'était toi.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de son amie. Son visage exprimait une émotion difficilement déchiffrable, à mi chemin entre l'incompréhension, l'étonnement et plusieurs autres. Puis un sourire se traça sur le visage de la jeune fille, laissant entrapercevoir de la joie et encourageant Adrien à continuer.

\- J'étais tellement occupé par mes sentiments pour ton alter-ego que je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre ceux que j'avais pour toi, Marinette. J'ai eu peur, au début, de ne pas t'aimer comme j'aime Ladybug, mais le fait est : vous êtes là même personne ! Et je t'aime autant que je l'aime, elle.

Marinette le regarda un moment les yeux écarquillés, ne prononçant pas un mot. Adrien se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal et s'apprêtait à poser la question quand elle se jeta dans ses bras. Adrien resta figé par la surprise quelques instants, avant de répondre à son étreinte. Il enfouit son visage au creux du cou de son amie, puis senti celle-ci relever la tête. Il l'imita, la regardant droit dans les yeux, et sourit quand il l'entendit prononcer un discret "Je t'aime aussi", avant de déposer timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut doux et bref, reflétant la timidité de Marinette.

Il se séparèrent finalement et aperçurent, bras dessus, bras dessous, leurs kwamis qui les regardaient, un grand sourire sur leurs visages.

\- Si tu savais comme elle a pu attendre ce moment, dit Tikki, le regard amusé.

La remarque fit rougir Marinette, ayant portant déjà une teinte proche de celle d'une tomate.

\- Oh tu sais, Adrien aussi attendait ce moment, ajouta Plagg en riant. Sauf que dans ses rêves, elle portait un costume de coccinelle !

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, arrivant mieux à cacher sa gêne que sa partenaire qui s'était mise à rire, reprenant une teinte normale.

\- Ce moment aurait pu mettre beaucoup plus de temps à arriver, dit Adrien d'une voix timide. Je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de lui avouer si Alya ne m'avait pas parlé de ses sentiments...

La remarque fit sourire Marinette, puis son visage se décomposa, passant au blanc.

\- Alya ! Elle va être furieuse ! Déjà qu'elle était vexée que je ne vienne pas, alors si tu n'y est pas allé non plus...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Adrien qui riait devant le regard paniqué de la jeune fille. Elle avait plutôt l'air de bien le prendre !

Marinette fronça les sourcils. Comment son amie avait pu bien prendre leur absence à tous les deux ? Comme ayant entendu sa question, Adrien se pencha en avant et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Elle pense que c'est un rendez-vous galant.

Puis il se recula, ajoutant un clin d'œil au passage.

\- Ce n'en ait pas un ? demanda Marinette d'un air innocent.

La remarque fit rire Adrien.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait être un peu plus… seuls ? Dit-il en désignant leurs kwamis d'un signe de tête.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile, répondit la jeune fille.

Puis d'un seul mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers leurs kwamis.

\- Tikki ?

\- Plagg ?

Les deux amis qui n'avaient pas manqué un morceau de la conversation se regardèrent, comprenant ce que les deux héros s'apprêtait à demander. Ces derniers s'exclamèrent alors en cœur :

\- Transforme-moi !

La plateforme fut baignée de lumière rouge et verte quelques instants, Marinette et Adrien laissant la place à Ladybug et Chat Noir, tandis que leurs kwamis rejoignaient les bijoux qui leur étaient associés.

La transformation terminée, l'héroïne dévisagea son partenaire. C'était à nouveau Chat Noir qu'elle avait en face d'elle, et, pendant un court instant, elle eu peur que ce ne soit plus Adrien, mais ce dernier se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser, faisant s'envoler son inquiétude.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser une super-héroïne, dit le jeune homme en éloignant son visage, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu devrais en avoir l'occasion régulièrement à présent, répondit Marinette en riant.

Le chat posa son regard quelques instants sur les lumières de la ville, pensif, et proposa :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On part en patrouille ?

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait ? demanda l'héroïne.

\- Je ne sais pas, on ne sait jamais ce que le papillon nous réserve.

\- Il n'a pas intérêt à gâcher cette soirée ! répondit sèchement Marinette.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je disais plutôt ça comme un prétexte pour une promenade tout les deux, répondit Adrien en riant. Et puis, il dois bien se reposer de tant en tant lui aussi !

Ladybug sourit et prit la main de son compagnon.

\- Alors va pour une promenade.

Les deux héros se dirigèrent vers le bord de la plateforme et Chat Noir passa un bras autour de la taille de Ladybug, prenant son bâton dans sa main libre.

\- Accroche-toi bien, suggéra le héros.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à étendre le bâton, la jeune fille se dégagea de son étreinte.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? demanda-t-elle.

Le chat la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant ce qu'il avait fait pour déclencher une telle réaction. L'héroïne prit alors son yoyo et attrapa le jeune homme par la taille.

\- C'est toi qui devrait t'accrocher, chaton !

La réplique fit rire le héros qui déposa un baiser sur le front de sa compagne, avant de suivre son conseil et d'entourer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Cette dernière jeta son yoyo vers le point d'accroche le plus accessible et le couple s'élança vers les toits de Paris.

Le duo se promena un long moment, parlant de tout et de rien. Ladybug et Chat Noir apprenaient enfin à se connaître comme le héros avait pu le réclamer tant de fois. Ils arrivèrent finalement au niveau d'un cinéma dont sortait des spectateurs, les ramenant à la réalité.

\- On devrait les imiter et rentrer chez nous, proposa la jeune fille en désignant la foule s'éparpillant dans la rue d'un signe de tête. J'ai dit à mes parents que je rentrais après le film et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

\- C'est pas comme si il risquait de t'arriver quelque chose, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Tu es celle qui protège Paris !

\- Oui, et je te ferais remarquer que mes parents ne sont pas censés le savoir !

\- Je sais bien, répondit le chat en riant. Mais tu as raison, il y a une voiture qui doit venir me chercher et mon père risque de piquer une crise s'ils ne me ramènent pas…

L'héroïne sourit légèrement et passa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée chaton.

\- Moi aussi ma Lady. Prête à affronter Alya demain ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Absolument pas ! Elle va vouloir que je lui raconte ce "rencard" dans les moindres détails, et même si je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû improviser une excuse, cette fois c'est une soirée entière que je vais devoir inventer… Alors un peu d'aide sera la bienvenue, finit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ! répondit le jeune homme en riant.

Il embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue puis regarda au bout de la rue, les yeux attirés par un bruit de moteur.

\- Je crois que cette voiture est pour moi, soupira-t-il.

Il enlaça Ladybug pour une dernière étreinte, murmura un "je t'aime" à son oreille et l'embrassa, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'éloigner. La jeune fille le regarda disparaître avant de partir à son tour.

En bas de l'immeuble, une adolescente à lunettes éteignait son téléphone après avoir mitraillé de photos les derniers instants, impatiente de pouvoir publier les images des deux héros s'embrassant sur le Ladyblog, et de pouvoir prouver à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait tort sur la nature du lien qui unissait les deux protecteurs de Paris.

 **Et nous voilà à la** **fin...**

 **Merci** **d'avoir lu cette histoire que j'ai tant aimé écrire et merci de m'avoir encouragé dans cette aventure, votre soutien m'est très précieux !** **J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour** **dire ce qu'il en est !** **Peut-** **être à** **bientôt avec une autre fanfic, sur cet univers ou un autre** **À vrai dire, j'ai déjà une idée pour une prochaine fanfiction sur Miraculous mais je préfère éviter de promettre quoi que ce soit, cette expérience a prouvé que je n'étais pas douée pour tenir mes engagements...**

 **PS : Elle est déjà bien entamée, mais je vous souhaite une bonne saison** **2 ;)**


End file.
